


Rumor Has It

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 校園八卦與真愛的故事(七人都有出場)
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 2





	Rumor Has It

「你知道嗎？A班的登坂有對象了。」  
「啊？真的假的？」  
「是C班的今市君！」  
「…今市隆二！？」  
「對，是你認識的那個今市。」  
「怎麼會在一起啊？登坂広臣誰都看不上的樣子，不是還拒絕校花的告白嗎？⋯⋯呃，還有二年級的帥哥是不是也被拒絕了？」  
「哈哈哈！我也聽人說過，登坂“男女通殺”的綽號不是開玩笑的。」  
「他們怎麼可能在一起？是不是誤傳啊！」  
「絕對沒錯。」  
「隆二喜歡波霸，登坂胸部平的要死！」  
「你先聽我說，你記得上週是校慶吧？」  
「廢話，我又不是你忘東忘西的。」  
「欸，你怎麼趁機罵我啊！」  
「然後？校慶忙成那樣還有空？難怪是我們班得第一...」  
「你別一直岔開話題好不好？你到底要不要聽？」  
「...老實說不是很想。」  
「你很掃興欸...」  
「我決定要去聽第一手消息，還有五分鐘，我去找隆二！」

「欸，同學，麻煩你叫一下今市隆二。」  
「今市君不在教室。」  
「他去哪裡啦？」  
「有人找他出去，去哪裡我不清楚。」  
「...是誰找他？」  
「A班的登坂君。」  
「…」

「怎麼這麼快就回來？」  
「撲空。」  
「喔？那你還要不要聽我裡的N手消息？」  
「...姑且聽聽。」  
「你知道A班他們是抽籤活動吧？」  
「啊，很偷懶的活動啊！只準備兩個大箱子跟一堆莫名其妙的遊戲就想混過去，聽說老師們很不爽呢！難怪我們得第一！」  
「別再說第一了，獎品只是一支鉛筆！」  
「拜託，那支筆是我們榮耀的象徵，你懂不懂啊！」  
「…」  
「別氣！別生氣！我不說就是了，然後呢？」  
「…然後一開始很順利，因為一堆女生都想抽到登坂那支籤。」  
「啊，萬人迷登坂嘛。」  
「沒想到一個早上了沒人抽到登坂的，結果聽說是班長偷偷把那張紙片卡在箱子的最上面角落，不想讓任何人抽到。」  
「怎麼？班長也暗戀登坂？」  
「才不是，聽說是登坂要求班長的，因為他校慶想蹺課。」  
「哇喔...這麼大膽？」  
「我也想翹啊！要不是你興致勃勃的想一堆...」  
「喂！」  
「...所以被班上的女同學發現後，登坂的籤又被放回箱子裡，正好學生會的人去那裡檢查A班是否有認真在辦活動。」  
「隆二就是被學生會長拉去當幹部的，笑死我了，遲到大王隆二當風紀委員...」  
「對...找他管理上下學簡直是學生的福音...」  
「所以抽籤的是隆二？」  
「沒錯，而且今市隨便一抽就中登坂那張籤。」  
「女生們氣死了吧！」  
「E班那個大胸器聽說罵了髒話，當場被學生會長抓到。」  
「WOW，場面勁暴啊！」  
「反正等到登坂來，半小時都過了。」  
「...會長氣炸了吧...」  
「登坂接下來絕對很難過。」  
「不過...到底為什麼他們在一起？」  
「我就要說到重點啦！登坂抽放各種小活動的箱子，裡面的籤...你猜是什麼？」  
「什麼？」  
「不是要你猜？」  
「怎麼可能猜的到？A班那群毫無學生活動尊嚴的...」  
「什麼籤！」  
「...好吧，難道是現場KISS？ 」  
「怎麼可能這麼傷風敗俗！會被學生會長處罰的！」  
「...是玩遊戲之類的嗎？」  
「沒錯！類似！」  
「該不會是去結伴去玩別班的活動吧？」  
「…」  
「不會吧？真的？我猜中了？」  
「你偷作弊吧？」  
「這是要怎麼作弊？他們去玩哪班的？肯定不是我們班...」  
「E班的鬼屋。」  
「什麼？！啊～～～～上課了！慘了，我作業好像沒寫完！」  
「哈哈你死定了！」

「數學老師是魔鬼。」  
「挺慘的？」  
「超慘。給我一張試卷要我回去寫...太難了吧...」  
「你可以拜託你學弟啊，他不是學年第一嗎？」  
「問學弟數學太丟臉了吧？」  
「不然我也沒辦法救你，你問問看班長？」  
「她兇八八的才不會理我...唉...」  
「啊，今市在後門欸！」

「怎麼了？你剛剛找我？」  
「...對...我本來想找你問一件事情...」  
「什麼事？」  
「...不行，我問不出口...對了！剛剛數學老師好殘忍，丟給我一張試卷當額外作業啊！」  
「真的啊...數學我也沒辦法幫你...你要不要問問看學弟？」  
「你們每個人都建議學弟...我周圍的人怎麼數學都這麼爛啦！」  
「喂！你到底找我幹嘛！不說我要回去了！」  
「等等啦！隆二，我問你。」  
「什麼啦！」  
「...聽說...你跟登坂交往了？」  
「…」  
「...一個勁的臉紅有什麼用...喂！你跑什麼！風紀委員還走廊奔跑！喂！隆二！」

「…完蛋了。」  
「什麼？」  
「第一手，本人臉紅證實熱戀中。」  
「OMG。」  
「…所以他們因為鬼屋在一起？」  
「聽說整趟兩個人都緊緊抱在一起，E班的女生都心碎了。」  
「不對吧，隆二那是怕的吧？他超怕超自然的東西的，上次跟他去鬼屋他都爬到我身上了。」  
「…太誇張了吧？」  
「就是這麼誇張，而且他還不敢去上廁所。」  
「今市君看起來不像這麼膽小的人欸…」  
「平常他是天不怕地不怕，就怕鬼吧！」  
「聽說出來之後登坂對今市的態度很熱情，噓寒問暖的，說話都笑容滿面。」  
「登坂広臣笑容滿面？」  
「對，就是笑容滿面。」  
「那是嘲笑隆二膽小吧！怎麼可能一趟鬼屋就好上了，我跟隆二去過這麼多次鬼屋還不是筆直的想交波霸女友。」  
「那是因為你沒登坂広臣那麼帥…」  
「你討打是不是？」  
「現在說實話都不行了嗎！」  
「你給我站住！有種不要跑！」

「早安♪」  
「早。」  
「怎麼了？一張臭臉。」  
「昨天隆二一直躲著我，今天早上本來我要堵他，結果又撲空，今市太太說隆二跟別人一起上學了。」  
「…跟登坂広臣？」  
「應該是，因為今市太太笑的一臉夢幻，登坂到底攻擊範圍多廣啊？」  
「全體女性…和同年齡的男性？」  
「妖孽…」  
「哈哈哈妖孽！」  
「我不相信隆二真的跟登坂在一起了，我們的波霸女友計畫還沒執行呢！」  
「什麼？你剛剛說了什麼？」  
「啊？」  
「我聽到一個傻到不行的計畫…」  
「喂！」

「隆二，跟我去一趟福利社。」  
「…你特別跑來找我去福利社？」  
「不行？」  
「…好吧，等我一下。」  
「去哪？」  
「拿錢包，你怎麼管這麼多。」  
「我請你，走！」  
「你別拉我的手…」

「啊，來找今市君嗎？他出去了。」  
「又跟登坂？」  
「沒錯。」  
「…好吧，我等等再來找他。」

「我好想生氣。」  
「你已經在生氣了吧？」  
「隆二又被魔王拐跑。」  
「不叫他妖孽了？」  
「妖孽太奇怪，改叫魔王吧！」  
「都很奇怪！」

「會長，你冷靜點，校規並沒有禁止學生戀愛。」  
「我很想冷靜！」  
「…」  
「好吧，我不冷靜…我沒想到隆二竟然這麼輕易就被拐跑了。」  
「…登坂人挺好的。」  
「哼！」  
「會長，先把該簽的文件簽一簽。」  
「…你不生氣？」  
「為什麼要生氣，如果登坂有膽子欺負隆二，我們是不可能讓他好過的。」  
「哈，說的也是。」  
「心情好多了？這邊也簽名吧！」  
「？等等，這是你的請假單！你混進公文裡是什麼意思…」  
「話劇社有排練。」  
「…你演什麼？」  
「公爵。」  
「啊，很適合你啊。」  
「是嗎？」  
「你在偷笑？」  
「沒有，你看錯了。」  
「…」  
「幹嘛啦，哈！哈哈哈！公爵不是很好嗎！」  
「有什麼好笑的。」  
「你上次那件褲子超奇怪的，你這麼高還穿短褲，真的快把我笑死！」  
「那叫燈籠褲…歷史上的人就是這麼穿的！」  
「噗哧…哈哈哈哈，對不起，還是很笑…！」  
「…」  
「別走啦！我不笑了啦！」  
「…」  
「呵呵…」

「隆二，你不吃嗎？」  
「…大家的視線好刺眼。」  
「那你的雞肉給我…」  
「不行！」  
「嘖！差一點，可惜。」  
「…可惜什麼…不准拿！…你吃的真快。」  
「是你吃太多又吃太慢。」  
「嗚…咳！」  
「你吃慢點，我不跟你搶了。」  
「不，不是因為你，是有人在瞪我。」  
「啊，E班的？」  
「E班的。」  
「她真是陰魂不散…」  
「呵呵呵，我沒想到她這麼窮追不捨，明明看起來很有氣質的。」  
「你還笑，反正說好你要幫我了。」  
「我覺得我損失很大…」  
「你幫我擋那些花花草草，我保住膽小鬼的秘密，很公平吧？」  
「…我才不是膽小鬼。」  
「被蒟蒻嚇的腿軟的人沒資格否認。」  
「那是蒟蒻的錯好不好！」  
「蒟蒻的錯？」  
「冰涼的一大塊東西跑到你衣服裡你也會嚇到！」  
「好好好，你說的對，還有一碗飯…你怎麼能吃這麼多…」

「又找今市君？」  
「他又跟登坂出去？」  
「沒錯。」

「我要瘋了，登坂広臣就是個黏人精。」  
「…又改綽號了…？」  
「我找不到隆二啊！」  
「你找他又沒什麼重要的事情。」  
「很重要！」  
「…」  
「八卦必需要經過證實！我不聽別人的片面之詞！」  
「好好好，隨便你。」  
「明明是你先開頭的，為什麼你現在這態度。」  
「八卦的新鮮感只有半天，現在玩遊戲比較重要。」  
「…」  
「喂！你搶我手機幹嘛！別跑！」

「隆二，一起回家！」  
「欸…可是…」  
「怎麼？」  
「我想去…」  
「去哪我陪你！」  
「可是…」  
「走啦！」

「登坂広臣是還沒斷奶嗎！？」  
「我不跟你說話。」  
「下課還要黏著人一起回家！」  
「我不跟你說話。」  
「明明隆二就說要跟我一起了！隆二真是見色忘友！」  
「我想不跟你說話！」  
「我想吃拉麵，一起去吃嗎？」  
「…」

「你知道今市跟登坂在大街上接吻了嗎！？」  
「…啊？」  
「你麵包掉了…」  
「你說什麼！？」

「…呃…」  
「…又不在？登坂幹嘛每節下課都找他出去？」  
「…你不是也一樣嗎？」  
「…」  
「他們在交往，你就別來打擾了吧？」

「怎麼了？又撲空了？」  
「…還被教訓了。」  
「誰叫你這麼八卦。」  
「…」  
「你今天不是要教數學試卷？」  
「…！！！！」

「嗚嗚嗚完蛋了啦！」  
「哈哈哈！E班那女生的表情真好笑，你快看！我趁機拍的！」  
「嗚嗚嗚不要啦！」  
「別假哭了，親一下有什麼損失？」  
「…損失很大啦！」  
「哇咧，你還真哭喔？」  
「我討厭你啦！」  
「…」  
「嗚嗚嗚…」  
「好啦，別哭了，大不了我讓你親回來…」  
「你這個混帳…」  
「好痛！不要扯我頭髮！」  
「嗚嗚嗚就這樣被你隨便亂搞…嗚嗚嗚…不是說第一次的吻很重要嗎…」  
「…我也第一次啊…」  
「嗚嗚嗚…」  
「哭什麼哭！跟我在一起有這麼難受喔！」  
「欸？等等你要幹嘛…嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！」

「學長！你看！對面頂樓的人在接吻欸！」  
「別管人家情侶恩愛了，先幫我把數學試卷寫完！」  
「…學長，這題目你真的不會？」  
「囉嗦！快教我！」

FIN


End file.
